


Foreplanning

by Grymmeoir



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grymmeoir/pseuds/Grymmeoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig decides to watch gay porn as an attempt to improve Tweek's and his relationship. Creek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplanning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my earlier works imported from ff.net, It's based on an 1827 doujinshi of which I forgot the name, so if the story seems familiar it's based on that.
> 
> Also this was written before the Tweek x Craig episode so yeah...idk why I decided to include that fact.

So here I am, locked up in my bathroom currently leaning over a toilet bowl containing my lunch…or rather what used to be my lunch before it went through and fro my stomach.

I can't believe that I am too much of a pussy to handle watching such a thing, this is so very uncraig-like, If people knew that I Craig Tucker the most badass, stoic and apathetic person in high school threw up from watching mere gay porn then my whole reputation would be ruined.

But I just can't get the images out of my head…gross, muscular men humping each other, moaning out deep voices, sucking each other off, their muscles glistening with sweat and cum...Fuck, I felt another wave of nausea hit me, throwing up into the toilet once more; I sighed and flushed the toilet watching my bile disappear.

Why did I even watch that in the first place? Oh wait it was for Tweek, I really love him but fuck I don't think I can do it with him if sex is going to be like that, I might get disgusted and give up halfway.

Then again Tweek is different from the men from that video…Tweek is cute and pretty like a doll, he isn't muscular or bulky and he doesn't have that much body hair either; Wait I don't think he even has body hair… and I am pretty sure his moans sounds sexy too, his quivers of Nngs and Gahs with every touch, the subtle shivers of pleasure aside from his usual twitching, his face of ecstasy as he climax and moans…Fuck I am getting hard.

Yes the thought of me fucking Tweek gets me hard, I have jacked off to him a lots of times even before we got together, So while I may be able to take initiative…will I be able to make it without feeling disgusted?

I sighed once more and decided to brush my teeth, my breath smells like hell.

Then suddenly I thought of something…What if I actually do make it but Tweek doesn't? Has he ever even watched gay porn before? Will he get disgusted by the thought of two men doing it? What if he thinks I am gross?

What am I thinking Tweek and I are different from those guys…we're not bulky, muscly men. But still…

Fuck it…I am going to need professional advice.

After I finished brushing my teeth I gingerly sat on the toilet with its cover down; fetching my cellphone from my pocket I quickly phoned someone who I knew would have vast knowledge about this sort of thing.

"Yeeeeesss?" The voice said in extremely annoying tone.

"Kenny, I need your help." I sighed, I can't believe I am stooping way too low as to ask Kenny for advice…I am feeling a bit sick again.

"That depends…if it's about money then obviously I can't help you, if it's about anything else however it's fine."

"I want to ask you something."

"Well go ahead then."

"What do you think of two guys fucking each other?" I mentally facepalmed at how awkward my question is, then again I am asking Kenny…

"Dude, are you coming on to me? I didn't know you swung that way…Although if you want a quickie, I guess I won't mind." Kenny laughed.

"Hell No, I am just asking you…because I uh watched gay porn earlier and it made me feel…"

"Aroused?"

"Revolted actually."

"Well then I guess you're straight after all huh Craigey-boy? Why were you watching one in the first place?" He asked curiously. "Struggling with your sexuality?"

"I don't know"

"Oh really?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay fine, it was for reference…" I admitted.

"Reference for what? OH WAIT… Are you going to fuck a dude? Hmm lemme fucking guess its Tweek isn't it?" Kenny said excitedly.

"Yes, now answer my question…"

"I knew it! So are you like a couple or is it just a onetime thing? I am guessing you are…since you two are almost always together, I think it's kind of adorable to be honest." He babbled.

"Of course we're together! I am not some slut like you who can just sleep with anyone, Anyway can I just get my answer?" I demanded, Kenny is getting annoying, he was spouting more and more questions and keeps leading the conversation off track.

"I don't sleep with just anyone anymore, you know."

"You were offering me a quickie earlier"

"I was just teasing you…"

"Whatever, I don't care… just answer my fucking question!" I was getting impatient; maybe I shouldn't have asked Kenny for advice.

"Okay fine…I'll answer your question, but make sure to listen carefully to what I am going to say ok?"

"Sure."

"The idea of two men fucking each other is hot for me of course, but only if the guys fucking are hot too, I like all porn in general be it straight, gay or lesbian…you know that already, anyway about the whole being revolted about gay porn thing you said you watched it for reference but…Do you really need to have reference? If you really loved Tweek then you wouldn't be disgusted you would have just gone with it and fucked him, get carried away with passion bro! You don't need to study to study porn in order to do it…all you need is common sense, oh and maybe some lube and condoms. Sex with him can be really good or really bad but who cares? If it's with someone you love then its fucking perfect…"

It took a while for me to absorb what Kenny said, but when I finally did I realized that he was right, What the hell am I doing fussing about how disgusting gay porn is…If it's with Tweek everything is perfect.

"Damn." was all I could say.

"Yup, the wise words of Kenny McCormick!"

"Whatever…Thanks I guess." I was actually really grateful towards him, but it's not like he needed to know that, besides I am Craig Tucker and I am not normally grateful towards anyone.

"You're Welcome dude." He laughed.

And with that I ended the call and stood up from the toilet, I know now what I must do; I just need to go over to Twe-

"C-Craig?" A voice and a couple of knocks came from the door; I opened it and speaking of the devil it was Tweek with his usual thermos filled coffee in hand.

"H-hey Tweek" I muttered

"I j-just got here, I was going to ask you if y-you wanted to go to the movies. Your mother told me that you're in your bathroom -nng- all day, W-what were you doing?" He questioned.

Instead of answering I reached towards him and hugged him as tight as I can; he twitched a little bit at first but then calmed down and put his arms around my back.

"W-what's wrong?" His voice dripped with worry, and fucking hell did it sound adorable.

I didn't answer him…instead I breathed in his scent, he smelled like coffee beans as usual, his body was warm and comfortable.

"I love you" I told him, his cheeks flushed when he heard those words, he then twitched a couple of times before shyly mumbling "I love you t-too".

"So you don't find this disgusting?" I asked him as I tried to hug him tighter.

"O-of course -nng- not!"

I smiled then kissed him gently in the lips, his lips were also warm probably because he just drank coffee or something, I bet if I slipped my tongue in his mouth it would taste like coffee too…

"How about this, Is this okay too?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, he was now really red in the face, it was adorable.

"So you wouldn't mind if we…"

"Craig, It's okay -nnng- I don't find you disgusting, I l-love you alright?"

Well that's convenient I guess should just go straight to the point ask him.

"So do you want to fuck here or in my bed? Or we could go to your house if you want, I don't want my mom barging in on us while we're doing it."

"GAH!" He quickly let go of my grasp when he heard those words, he was twitching violently now, his wide eyes staring at me with shock.

"T-th…That's too much pressure C-Craig!"

"You said it was okay!"

"I meant t-the kissing and -nng- hugging parts!"

"Oh…" I sighed.

"I am sorry, it's not like I d-don't want to C-craig but It's -nng- just way too much pressure…" He said while looking at me with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright" I hugged him once more, Damn hell is he cute, and fuck I thought I was going to get laid , all that preparation and fussing for nothing, anyway It was my fault for not informing Tweek of my plans. I guess I'll just have to take it slow with him, I don't really mind but sometimes it's hard to control myself when I am around him…I'll just have to stick to jacking off I guess.


End file.
